


次元背包

by Lena526



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena526/pseuds/Lena526
Summary: 神奇背包的故事。人類全圓佑、又軟又好欺負的權倉、又騷又猛的勳喵、精力旺盛的笨珉汪背包所有人無法進入背包內部，進入過背包內部的生物無法描述在裡頭所見的景象/Bonus.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 10





	次元背包

**Author's Note:**

> ＊5679
> 
> ＊圓順、勳榮、珉佑、圓勳（順序為份量多寡
> 
> ＊奎勳、奎順幾句帶過而已，不打tag
> 
> ＊讓勳勳當猛1了！

全圓佑有一個神奇的背包，任何東西都能裝進去，而且不會因為東西太大而被撐大，或是重量過重而背不動。

原以為背包只能裝進無生物，任何沒有生命的東西，結果在一次出差才發現生物也能裝進去。因為在飯店休息的時候，他養的倉鼠突然從背包沒拉實的縫隙爬了出來。

小倉鼠吃力地爬上床後，化成人坐在自己的主人身上，「嗚⋯圓佑⋯」

全圓佑以為自己沒睡醒在作夢，哭鼻子的權順榮正坐在自己面前，揉了眼睛、又打又捏臉頰好幾下要讓自己清醒，卻只感受到真實的痛感，權順榮更是擔心地趕緊抓住他的手要他別再打了。

「你怎麼在這邊？怎麼來的？」

全圓佑問完話，權順榮又稀裡嘩啦開始哭了起來，口齒不清地說著全圓佑太常出差，而且一去就是好幾個禮拜甚至幾個月，自己很寂寞，而且在家裡都被欺負⋯⋯所以就想著這次一定要跟著出門，便偷偷跑進背包。

「沒想到⋯⋯嗚嗚嗚⋯圓佑⋯」講到這，權順榮哭得更慘，什麼話都說不出來。

沒想到家裡的小貓和大狗狗也尋著權順榮的氣味一起跟來了⋯⋯

以為只要跟著全圓佑離開家裡就能逃過他們的欺負，現在只是轉移陣地，在背包裡頭的幾天下來仍是被欺負得慘兮兮，甚至有變本加厲的傾向。

本能的發情很容易感染原本發情期還未到的其他動物，交互作用下，會有好一段時間都處在發情期，直到能釋放的荷爾蒙消耗完為止，然後接著累積等到下次的爆發再迎來新的發情期。

每次李知勳發情就會去找權順榮或金珉奎，過沒幾天金珉奎也是一樣，而權順榮發情的時候，兩個人則是會一起壓上來，總之不管是那種情況，最後被玩弄欺負的都是他。

權順榮已經受夠了那兩個霸道的惡魔，趁著他們沈溺於交尾的情慾與快感的空檔，用盡吃奶的力氣逃了出來。

全圓佑當然不知道權順榮為什麼哭，而且還哭得如此慘烈，只得不停安撫，幫他擦去眼淚。

權順榮突然抓住全圓佑的手，直直帶往正在發情又被過度玩弄而軟爛的小穴，哭腫的雙眼滿是情慾，「想要圓佑⋯」

＊

權順榮喜歡和全圓佑做愛，和動物本能而粗暴的交尾不同，雖然全圓佑在床上的個性也多少有些霸道，但仍會在意對方的身體狀況而節制，反倒是權順榮每次都嬌唺著要他大力一點、再快一點。

「圓佑、嗯啊⋯那裡⋯好舒服⋯」

似乎是被打壓太久，權順榮要全圓佑好好躺著，他直直落下，小穴吞下粗大挺直的性器，靠著擺動腰肢獲取一些自己掌握主導權結合的愉悅和摩擦敏感點的快感。

雖然權順榮的呻吟是很悅耳，但是只能躺著不動著實令全圓佑感到無聊，沒多久便伸手捏他胸前紅潤挺立的小肉豆，馬上引來他不停扭動著嗯嗯啊啊，吞吐的動作也因此放慢。

全圓佑特別喜歡看到權順榮因為自己的動作感到慌張但又很享受的模樣，這時候他就會收回主導權，言語羞辱一下對方。

翻過身將權順榮壓在身下，「順榮太慢了，感受不到你對我的愛呢⋯⋯」摁著細腰快速撞擊著每一處敏感的軟肉。

偏偏權順榮很吃這套，身體被操得一震一震的，講出的話支離破碎，咿咿呀呀間只能說著對不起、要壞掉了，或是叫著全圓佑的名字。

「啊⋯圓佑⋯不行⋯要、射了⋯」權順榮眉頭緊蹙地尖叫。

全圓佑聽聞便壞心眼地放慢動作，進出都只是緩緩擦過穴肉，搞得權順榮心癢難耐，伸手要嚕自己在高潮邊緣緊繃的性器，不過當然是沒有如願，雙手馬上被全圓佑單手鉗住壓在床頭。

「嗚⋯圓佑、順榮想射⋯幫我摸摸嘛⋯⋯」「好啊⋯」

聽到全圓佑如此爽快答應，高興地傻笑，隨即又哭喪著臉⋯⋯因為摸著的地方是他因為發情而腫脹的胸部，全圓佑說靠下面高潮太小看他了，這次試試胸部高潮，一定是一次很不錯的體驗。

太羞恥了！但又因為說出這話的人是全圓佑，權順榮根本無從反駁，還嬌羞地反問，如果他用胸部高潮了，會給他(精液)嗎？

得到“當然了～順榮要加油喔！”的答覆，權順榮將精神、注意力集中在胸部，只不過馬上又渙散了⋯

因為⋯太舒服了⋯⋯

全圓佑放開的小手，主動勾上自己的後頸，哼哼唧唧地要他兩邊一起摸，沒多久權順榮仰著頭尖叫射了出來。

身體不斷痙攣顫抖，失神好一會兒又想起全圓佑給的承諾，雙腿夾緊腰際，「圓佑、快點給我⋯⋯」接著吻上對方，緩緩擺動腰肢催促著。

全圓佑快速抽送了幾十下後，將精液全射進溫熱的小穴，同時權順榮又高潮了一次，便昏睡了過去。

＊

全圓佑清理過後，要找套衣服給權順榮穿著，才打開背包，裡頭跳出一貓一狗全撲了上去，還沒回應過神，身上已經坐著兩個人，一高一矮、一黑一白。

高的那個夾著矮的抱緊全圓佑，不停磨蹭撒嬌，「圓佑，珉奎好想你呀！」

夾在中間白白嫩嫩的小人兒肘擊中斷金珉奎令人作噁的動作，對他發出不屑的眼神，「笨狗怎麼到處發情⋯剛才沒做夠是不是⋯」

「你們怎麼都來了啊⋯⋯」全圓佑摸了摸李知勳的頭。

小臉頓時發紅，「沒、沒什麼，就是不想讓權順榮獨佔你，所以跟來了。」金珉奎在一旁嘟囔著他也要摸頭。

說到權順榮⋯剛才哭哭啼啼地跟全圓佑告狀說眼前的兩人在他不在的時候都欺負他，便開口問他們是不是如權順榮說的那樣。

「什麼啊⋯我們是幫你照顧他耶⋯竟然被他說成這樣，好心沒好報⋯⋯」金珉奎心裡突然一把火上來，沒好氣地抱怨。

其實金珉奎平常和權順榮挺好的，吃飯、玩遊戲⋯甚至有時候也會一起洗澡，不過聽到他被講成這樣，實在有損他在全圓佑眼裡的形象。

難得李知勳跟金珉奎站同一陣線，「你不在的時候，他總是拿你的衣服一邊聞一邊自慰，把你的房間弄得一團糟還不收拾；半夜發情一直叫著你的名字，都快被他吵到睡不著，是我們幫他發洩的⋯」

李知勳霹靂啪啦講了一大串，緊緊攥著全圓佑的衣角，同樣也氣到小腦袋快冒煙。

全圓佑趕緊給兩人摸摸頭熄火，「好好好⋯辛苦你們了⋯⋯」

金珉奎便說他要獎勵，李知勳聽聞也結巴地說他也要。

「嗯～一人一個，你們要什麼獎勵？」

「跟我做。」「和我做。」兩人異口同聲地說了同樣的事，相互瞟了一眼又吵了起來。

「明明是我先說的！」「是我先的！」

「要不然一起啊！」「好啊！又不是沒有過！」

兩人又不約而同轉頭看向全圓佑。

「讓我上！」「上我！」

＊

李知勳和金珉奎吵架的原因大抵都是因為全圓佑，吵到最後遭殃的一定就是一切起因的事主，全圓佑。而且每次都搞得他左右為難。

半推半就地把全圓佑推到窗邊，三個人就這麼擠在不大不小的沙發床。

李知勳就著自己身高嬌小的優勢溜進全圓佑懷裡，如玉的雙腿緊緊纏上腰際，將性器送進自己早已被破開粉嫩柔軟的小穴。原本還跨過身上的人，向金珉奎投射了一個“我贏了”的眼神，下一秒小臉刷紅、眼底溼潤，失神地嬌喘。

全圓佑開始抽插，「真是小賤貨⋯領先一步就這樣開心嗎？」

雙手勾上全圓佑，神情愉悅又立馬魅惑，「當然了⋯啊⋯再深一點、不夠⋯知勳還要⋯哈⋯」平時高冷的李知勳一碰到全圓佑，就是隻乖巧溫順的小貓，一旦上了床又騷得像貓妖一樣哼哼唧唧的。

看到面前已經是兩人世界，金珉奎真的很想立刻捅進全圓佑體內，幹得他流淚求饒。只是全圓佑又不像他們一樣有發情期，然後一點節操都沒有說幹就幹，而且自己的尺寸是真的大了點，他不想全圓佑受傷，還是認命幫全圓佑擴張。

第一根手指才插進去，全圓佑立馬打了個顫，忍著陌生的觸感繼續操李知勳。雖然真的不是第一次以這樣的形式做愛，不過全圓佑實在太忙了，上次做愛已經不知道是何時，小穴緊得很，偏偏金珉奎又急性子⋯⋯再加上李知勳的挑釁。

第一根手指都還沒好好放鬆小穴，又加入第二根，洞口和穴肉一下子被肥肥的手指撐得發疼，小腹脹脹的，正想轉頭要金珉奎緩著點，被一雙柔軟的小手捧著臉扳回去，「圓佑只要看著我就好，知勳也想看你被慾望填滿的表情。」

手指開始往更深的地方攪動，指甲和指頭上的粗繭搔刮摩擦著每一寸穴肉，全圓佑身上已經淅出一層薄汗，呼吸也變得沈重，抽插的動作漸漸緩慢。

金珉奎費了好一番功夫才找到敏感點，當然要好好疼愛一下，來回戳弄惹得全圓佑腿軟，腰一起沉了下去，他現在的姿勢比一開始低上許多，吃力地伏在李知勳上面不到一個拳頭的距離，鼻息沉沉地打上對方臉頰。

這是李知勳可以完全擁有全圓佑的好機會。正要使力讓全圓佑躺在自己身上的瞬間，金珉奎先一步摁著那人的腰向上提，接著將性器捅進灼熱的穴內開始發狠地抽送。

原本還咬著下唇的嘴也忍不住鬆開，重重喘息，不停說著慢點，全圓佑全身也染上跟李知勳一樣的顏色，剛才點燃的怒氣消退不少，這副模樣看在李知勳眼裡可憐又可愛，下一秒這點心思都不復存在。

因為金珉奎動作太大，全圓佑整個人被撞得一顫一顫，連帶著李知勳體內的性器也一併撞擊著，被夾擊的全圓佑先一步繳械在灼熱的小穴裡。剛射完精神還有些恍惚，金珉奎仍在抽插，一點喘息的空檔都不給。

呻吟、嬌喘、尖叫此起彼落，吵醒了熟睡在床的權順榮。睜眼就看到全圓佑被鉗制在兩個人之間，眼淚滴答滴答地滑落，是李知勳眼角餘光瞄到，才發現他被吵醒了。

「圓佑，順榮醒了呢⋯而且又在哭了。你要去看看他嗎？」李知勳丟了一個小眼神給金珉奎，他們要狼狽為奸的時候倒是挺配合對方的。

擦了擦眼角的淚水，為了從李知勳體內退出而向後傾了身，就被黝黑粗壯的手臂扣住雙腿，倒在那人懷裡。

全圓佑試圖要掙脫，「珉奎⋯我得去安撫他，放開我⋯」平常任何事金珉奎都會依著他乖乖放手，偏偏這牽扯到權順榮，他不但沒有放手，甚至使勁抽插了幾下，不讓懷裡的人有機會亂動，「啊⋯不要⋯」

原本該去的人沒去，倒是李知勳上前去尋權順榮，「明明就是哥哥怎麼老是哭呢？」要幫忙擦淚的手，一伸出就被用力拍掉。

「還不是因為你們！不然你因為我這麼愛哭嗎？」

對權順榮的歇斯底里不管不顧，只是強硬掰開他的雙腿，毫不猶豫地就將性器捅進，「原本還想溫柔待哥哥的，看來還是粗暴一點的結合比較適合哥哥呢！哥哥可以多哭一點，尤其是在我、身、下。」李知勳咬牙切齒地大力撞擊。

金珉奎還在沙發床以坐姿操著兩腿大開的全圓佑，姿勢的關係，性器更加深入，每一下都像是要撞破他的小腹一樣又痛又爽。

停下動作，摟著全圓佑，「圓佑比較喜歡珉奎還是順榮？」

「哈⋯都喜歡，不能比的⋯」「可為什麼我覺得圓佑比較喜歡順榮⋯」力道又更大，像是把全圓佑揉碎了也無所謂，「唔⋯珉奎、疼⋯」全圓佑沒有回答金珉奎的反問，全身被勒得痛苦，難以呼吸。

回神發現自己失態，趕緊鬆手，那對毛茸茸的大耳朵垂下，嘴裡嘟囔著對不起。全圓佑實在沒氣力罵金珉奎，一天之內把2個月份的床事都做完，身子虛脫軟趴趴的，也明白是自己不對，經常性的長期出差，忽略了他們其實也需要陪伴。

「沒事⋯我休息一會兒就好。」全圓佑氣息虛弱地說，「是我不對，忽略了你們，以後我會多留在家的。」用臉頰蹭了蹭金珉奎。

只是他們兩人對話才剛結束，床上權順榮的呻吟便一聲一聲傳來。感覺到懷裡的人因此要離開自己，托起那人的下巴在薄唇上輕吻了一下，「不能再這樣陪我一會嗎？」雙臂輕輕圈著不讓全圓佑離開。

＊

「哥哥是水做的吧？愛哭之外，小穴也濕得一塌糊塗，像小嬰兒吸奶嘴一樣吃著我的，還啜出聲呢⋯」李知勳挺腰深入，來回快速碾壓熟透的穴肉，發出啾啾的淫蕩水聲。

權順榮緊攥著枕頭，弓著腰，嘴裡嗯嗯啊啊叫著李知勳求饒，「嗚⋯不要、嗯⋯太快了⋯啊⋯」

面對全圓佑的時候，李知勳是M屬性滿點，自己貼了上去，哥哥老公什麼都叫；遇到權順榮的時候，就是完完全全的S，哭哭啼啼的求饒在他耳裡聽起來都是撒嬌，求他再給多一點。

每次的交尾都會換過好幾次體位，他認為這是和權順榮之間的情趣：前入式，被情慾醺得紅潤的臉、胸前挺立的乳尖，若隱若現印著自己形狀的小腹；側入式，帶點肉感凹陷的側腰、掐著恰到好處精實的腿，因抽插而拍打在自己腿上的性器；後入式，線條勾勒出的敏感美背、撅起的渾圓飽滿屁股，如同被小穴吸進去他們結合的地方。

李知勳特別喜歡後入，因為征服感十足。拉著權順榮雙手操幹的時候，背部線條更加緊緻，俯身去親吻舔舐的話，他會扭著身子想逃，繃緊神經說癢，小穴也會因此咬緊自己。

也因為對征服的快感上癮，騎乘位倒是一次都沒嘗試過，不過以過去和另外兩位做過的經驗，似乎也挺不錯的，便拉起權順榮坐到自己腿上。小倉鼠全身酥軟的掛在李知勳身上，呼吸很黏膩，口齒不清地求放過。

看來是真的快到極限了，平常不輕易露出的短短的尾巴和圓圓的耳朵都毫無防備地暴露在眼前。摟著權順榮的時候，指頭故意划過股溝末端的小尾巴，充斥鼻音的尖叫在耳邊炸裂，小穴頓時緊縮夾射了李知勳，同時自己也射在對方的小腹上。

感覺到小倉鼠似乎又要陷入睡眠，「權順榮，你還不能睡！圓佑可以讓給你⋯」又使了個眼神給金珉奎讓他將全圓佑抱過來。

「你一定騙我⋯⋯」下身含著性器被迫轉了半圈，「嗯啊⋯嗚⋯圓佑⋯」一抬眼，全圓佑被用著羞恥的姿勢抱上床，甚至能清楚看到他和金珉奎交合的地方。

架住要向前爬去的權順榮，在耳邊細語，尾巴輕輕划著他的背脊，「不過得像平常和我們玩一樣⋯⋯然後不准說出去。」背後一股寒意，只能顫抖著點頭。

「圓佑⋯快點進來吧⋯」權順榮兩腿大開，露出含著性器、沾滿精液濕透的小穴。

剛才床上激戰的同時，沙發上的兩人也沒少做。穴口早已被撐得像是被撕裂一樣痛，金珉奎要他陪著之後，就著原本的姿勢又開始用他傲人的碩大操幹，全圓佑已經被搾乾只能不斷干性高潮，但性器卻遲遲沒有放鬆的跡象，繃得發疼，接著就被抱起帶往床上。

全圓佑還遲疑不決的時候，被向前推了一把，金珉奎將人圈在身下，使勁撞擊了幾下惹得人重重喘息，「哥，順榮在等你呢⋯」

雙手雙腳攀上眼前的人，將自己往對方身上送，「圓佑⋯快點、人家等不及了⋯」全圓佑只能硬著頭皮把性器送進權順榮體內，李知勳抓準時機也將自己的更往內送了一點。

雖然不是第一次同時容納兩具性器，但過度緊繃的異物感還是讓權順榮感到非常不適而緊皺眉頭，即便小穴早就被操得鬆軟。

全圓佑抽送的幅度本來就不大，又看到對方的表情痛苦，想停下卻辦不到。即使自己停下動作，仍會因為金珉奎在身後撞擊，連帶自己的性器也在權順榮體內摩擦。

夾在中間的兩個人都在進退兩難的處境。

權順榮在抽插速度一快一慢交錯的快感下，痙攣地射出幾乎透明的液體後，沉沉地倒在李知勳懷裡昏睡過去；全圓佑被金珉奎從一開始就絲毫未減速的操弄，搞得精疲力盡，甚至為了要發洩出來還加快速度，感覺到一股灼熱在體內四散的瞬間，如同斷線的人偶倒在床上，留下一貓一狗面面相覷。

幫權順榮和全圓佑清理一番之後，李知勳和金珉奎在浴室又吵嘴了起來，一言不合，兩人又以“身體行動”結束這個神奇又亂糟糟的夜晚。

-END-

Bonus.什麼事也沒發生

幸虧隔天沒有任何行程，可以好好地和他們三個待在飯店耍廢。

全圓佑很好奇裡頭到底是什麼樣子，便問了他們，結果問了半天還是問不出個所以然。

既然如此，只好自己試試看了⋯⋯

趁著他們擠在浴室梳洗的時候，全圓佑慎重地站在大大打開的背包前面，緩緩地踏入一腳，什麼事也沒發生。

“是接觸面積不夠嗎？”全圓佑心想，另一腳也一起踏進背包，站了好一會兒，還是什麼事都沒發生。

倒是引來他們三個一點都不留情的大笑。

惱羞成怒之下，就把他們全塞回背包裡鎖了起來。


End file.
